Los amigos de Peter
by Arel M
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Reflexiones de Colagusano sobre sus amigos el día que se vende a Voldemort (antes del nacimiento de Harry) Un solo capítulo.


Hola a todo el mundo!!! 

Sé que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero mira, me apetecía escribirlo y lo hice. Es sobre lo que Peter piensa sobre el resto de los merodeadores (un poco superficial, eso sí) y poco más tengo que añadir, aparte que no es nada del otro mundo y que es sólo este capítulo. No habrá más. Ah, y que el título (Los amigos de Peter) es un título de una película que a mí entender le queda bastante bien. 

Espero que no os desagrade demasiado. Besitos.

****

LOS AMIGOS DE PETER

Peter llegó tarde, como de costumbre, a la cita habitual de los jueves por la noche. Se quedó plantado en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, tiritando de frío, mirando por el cristal a sus amigos reunidos en la mesa de siempre, la de la esquina más alejada. No había cambiado nada desde Hogwarts. Lili seguía siendo la chispa de luz del grupo, con su pelo rojo encendido y sus ojos verdes brillantes y la sonrisa siempre inundando sus labios, sobre todo cuando miraba a su marido desde hacía seis meses. 

James, con la chica apoyada en su hombro, lucía más feliz que nunca y más nervioso también. Parecía impaciente por comunicar algo, igual que cuando en el colegio se le ocurría algún brillante plan para meterse con los Slytherins y la excitación lo embargaba. Estaba subiéndose continuamente las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, bebiendo pequeños tragos de su cerveza de mantequilla y dirigiendo a su esposa miradas cómplices. De vez en cuando se pasaba una mano por su desordenado pelo negro dejándolo peor que antes.

Sirius, su amigo del alma, estaba contando algo al parecer bastante gracioso. Seguramente sería otro relato de sus múltiples conquistas, aunque había que admitir que desde que estaba con Meriel parecía haberse vuelto más formal en ese aspecto. La novia en cuestión no estaba por ningún lado. Aunque no estaba establecido en ningún sitio todos sabían que estas reuniones semanales eran exclusivas de ellos y nadie más estaba invitado. A Peter le daba lo mismo, aunque se hubiera podido llevar algún ligue o conquista a la reunión él no habría tenido más remedio que seguir acudiendo solo. No era demasiado popular con las chicas.

Al lado de Sirius, con su aspecto sereno de siempre, se encontraba Remus sonriendo divertido por lo que su amigo estaba contando. El chico tenía aspecto cansado y maltrecho, como acostumbraba a lucir recién pasada la luna llena. En este caso había sido dos días atrás y aunque no estaba del todo recuperado Peter sabía que el licántropo no faltaría nunca a una velada con los "Merodeadores" y Lili. 

Peter miró a su grupo de amigos pensando en lo que había hecho apenas una hora atrás. Por un momento (un fugaz momento) se arrepintió de la decisión que había tomado. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarles a los ojos ahora? ¿Cómo podría afrontar lo que había hecho después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? Su mirada volvió a pasar por todos ellos, sus amigos. Y sintió la rabia hervir de nuevo dentro de él. Volvió a verlos como realmente eran. El grupo perfecto.

James era el cabecilla del grupo, el líder natural por decirlo de alguna manera. El siempre se llevaba el mérito de todo lo que hacían y todo cuanto emprendía tendía a llevarlo a termino con buen fin. Al contrario que él, a quien la fortuna no lo favorecía en absoluto. ¿No había terminado James casado con Lili?

Sirius era el impulsivo. Si a James era a quien se le ocurrían los planes, él era quien los ejecutaba. A todo el mundo le caía bien Sirius, por su carácter bromista y seductor, todas las chicas se fijaban siempre en él y se le perdonaba cualquier cosa. Peter nunca había sido tan popular y querido como él.

Remus era el cerebro del grupo. Siempre encontraba los fallos de los planes de su líder y siempre sabía cómo solucionarlos. Era el más inteligente de todos y también el más adorable pues su carácter tranquilo le impedía enfadarse con nadie por mucho tiempo y esa sonrisa sosegada enternecía y conquistaba a cualquiera. En Hogwarts era el que sacaba las notas más altas y ayudaba a los otros con sus tareas. Peter a duras penas aprobaba, con ayuda de Remus incluida, quien siempre le explicaba con paciencia sus lecciones pero aún así no conseguía que le metieran en la cabeza. 

Y por último estaba Lili. La perfecta Lili. ¿Qué podía tener en contra de alguien tan dulce? Sencillamente que era la esposa de James. Nunca se había fijado en él, ni una sola vez. Parecía considerarle muy inferior a ella y se limitaba a tratarle con cordialidad, como a Remus y Sirius, sin tener en cuenta (sabiéndolo como lo sabía) que él había estado enamorado de ella desde el principio. ¿No podía dedicarle un poco de atención especial?

Allí, plantado en la acera, tiritando de frío por la temperatura típica de Diciembre, Peter los odió a todos, porque ¿cuál era su papel dentro del grupo? Simplemente, era el bufón. El torpe, el payaso, el débil. La rata. Sin la ayuda de los demás no habría conseguido transformarse en animago y todo para ser una vulgar rata. James era un ciervo (uno muy adorable, según Lili), Sirius era un gran perro negro y Remus un temible hombre lobo. Él tenía que conformarse con ser un animal sucio y asqueroso y Lili, como todos sabían, no soportaba a las ratas. Peter no era ni imponente, ni peligroso ni poderoso. Simplemente era escurridizo y lo único que podía hacer como animago, a parte de espiar por los rincones como la rata que era, era morder y con suerte traer alguna plaga. Era el ser más patético del mundo. No era guapo, no era listo, no era popular. No tenía el poder. Oh, pero sabía de alguien que podría proporcionárselo. Y que era fuerte, muy fuerte, mucho más que sus amigos. Y que los aplastaría como las cucarachas que merecían ser por su desprecio, o peor aún, por su compasión. 

Lili alzó la vista y lo vio parado frente a la puerta, observándolos. Agitó una mano para indicarle dónde estaban, como si no se sentasen siempre en el mismo rincón apartado del local para que James y Sirius pudieran meter toda la bulla que quisieran sin molestar al resto de clientes. Peter correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa fingida y entró a la acogedora estancia caldeada por la chimenea y la clientela. Se quitó los gruesos guantes mientras caminaba hacia la mesa guardándolos en los bolsillos de su abrigada capa de invierno.

- ¿Qué hay chicos? – preguntó con una sonrisa y una animación que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

- De nuevo tarde, compañero – dijo Sirius levantando su cerveza caliente -. Perdimos la esperanza de que vinieras y cenamos sin ti – anunció con una sonrisa socarrona. Lili le pegó en una mano juguetonamente.

- No hagas caso, Peter, te estábamos esperando, ¿qué tomas?

Peter pidió un ponche caliente para sacudirse el frío de encima mientras acomodaba su capa en el perchero de la pared. Cuando Rosmerta, la dueña de Las Tres Escobas, trajo su bebida a Peter aprovecharon para encargar la cena. James, enigmáticamente, le dijo a la mujer que trajese de paso una botella del mejor champán.

- Estábamos esperando a estar todos juntos para deciroslo – dijo el moreno, radiante, sonrojándose ligeramente y lanzándole una tierna mirada a su esposa. Lili también se sonrojó y soltó una risita mientras enlazaba su mano (donde centelleaba su alianza de bodas) con la de su marido. Peter sintió que los celos se lo comían pero su expresión de curiosidad no se movió de su lugar.

- Gracias, Rosmerta – dijo James cuando llegó la botella. Puso su mejor expresión solemne y anunció: - Amigos, quiero comunicaros que en breve habrá una segunda generación de Merodeadores. A partir de ahora Lils engordará y engordará y... 

- ¡James! Pero qué bruto eres – le reprendió su esposa entre risas mientras los demás no salían de su asombro – Lo que este estúpido intenta deciros es que vamos a tener un bebé.

Después de decir esto ambos se sonrojaron intensamente y se pudieron a reír como bobos mirándose de soslayo. Peter, abrumado con la noticia, miró a sus compañeros.

Remus, empezando a asimilarlo, se levantó con una gran sonrisa para dar su enhorabuena a los futuros padres. Sirius, con la boca abierta, se puso en pie de un salto con lágrimas de felicidad y abrazó a Lili con tal fuerza que parecía a punto de romperla y siguió abrazando a todo el mundo una y otra vez pasando por alto a Peter, que seguía atorado en su silla sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Un bebé? ¿El hijo de Lili y James? Miró a los dos con estupefacción. James parecía más feliz que nunca recibiendo los agradecimientos de Sirius, Remus y hasta Rosmerta, que no había podido dejar de escuchar la noticia (sobre todo porque Sirius la gritó a los cuatro vientos por todo el local con la típica exageración que le caracterizaba). Lili estaba radiante, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas emocionadas y con una mano puesta sobre el vientre de manera tal vez inconsciente. Pronto se haría evidente su estado y observaría orgullosa su barriga frente al espejo del cuarto de baño. Pronto empezaría a hablar con el pequeño ser que crecía en su interior convencida de que éste la escuchaba y entendía. Pero Peter no pensaba en todo esto, ni tampoco llegaría a pensarlo nunca. Sí, en ese momento sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por haberse vendido al Señor Oscuro, por prometerle que le ayudaría a derrotar a los Potter a cambio del poder que ansiaba. Ahora que había una nueva vida en juego, Peter dudó.

Pero el instante en el que podía haber cambiado todo pasó cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía sentado en su sitio cuando todos a su alrededor parloteaban felices sobre el futuro del pequeño (James estaba convencido de que sería niño y que se llamaría como su padre, Harry) sin prestarle ninguna atención. Una vez más, él no era importante dentro del grupo, lo dejaban de lado, no le hacían caso alguno ni le echaban de menos. Era prescindible.

La rabia lo volvió a cegar, pero justo en ese instante Sirius estaba descorchando la botella de Champán para que todos brindasen por el nuevo retoño. Peter adoptó enseguida una sonrisa hipócrita y se levantó presuroso para acercarse a los futuros padres.

- Felicidades, Lili – dijo, plantándole un tibio beso en la mejilla y odiándola más que nunca por tener un hijo de James en sus entrañas.

- Gracias, Peter – dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero al mirarlo detenidamente frunció el ceño con preocupación - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente – mintió – Es solo que el aparecerme aún me marea un poco – esto no era del todo falso, nunca había dominado demasiado bien este recurso y le costó mucho conseguir la licencia que le permitía Aparecerse. 

Como consecuencia Lili le creyó. Claro, como era el débil no era extraño que se marease cuando ninguno de los demás lo hacía, pensó con rabia. Lo cierto era que Lili no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar de Peter, era uno de sus mejores amigos y le creía incapaz de sentimientos de envidia o rencor hacia ella o los demás.

- James – dijo acercándose al de gafas -. Me alegro por vosotros – le dio la mano con cordialidad en lugar del abrazo que James hubiera esperado, pero todos sabían que Peter era un poco reservado así que el otro no se molestó por esto. Al contrario, le dio una copa de champán recién servida instándole a brindar con ellos.

Peter habría rechazado la copa de buena gana, sentía cómo se le revolvía el estómago y no sentía el más mínimo deseo de quedarse allí más tiempo, pero no se decidió a estropear el momento, sobre todo porque no era cuestión de llamar la atención con un gesto desagradable cuando todos rebosaban de felicidad.

Se acercaron todos a la mesa, con las copas en la mano (la de Lili contenía zumo de calabaza), Sirius aún emocionado, sobre todo después de que James le hubiera dicho que sería su padrino, Remus intentando sujetarlo para que no se abalanzara sobre Lili para abrazarla de nuevo y los esposos sonriendo felices al estar con sus mejores amigos y tener, para variar, una buena noticia en esa época tan oscura para el mundo mágico.

Levantaron sus copas dispuestos cada cual a proponer un brindis pero, puede que por primera vez en su vida, la voz de Peter se alzó sobre la de los demás.

- Por el futuro de los Potter – anunció. El coro de voces de sus amigos repitió sus mismas palabras con voces alegres. Bebiendo el brebaje, tan amargo como los pensamientos de Colagusano, éste pensó que brindar por eso era como brindar por nada. Los Potter, contra Voldemort, no tenían futuro alguno.


End file.
